Paint and Brush, Blood and Fangs
by Captain Grin
Summary: When Joanna Gale's parents are killed in a tragic car wreck that cops think is just an accident. Jo goes to live with her remaining relative: Bill Compton-a vampire in Bon Temps. Jo tries to fit in with her new vampire family and to balance her weird future dreams with reality, as her old world begins to unravel into a whole new existence. (Click for more info!)
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

The event occurred ten weeks, four days, and 3 hours ago. The event was something that Jo did _not_ like to talk about.

The event sucked half of her life away and it hurt her more than she could have ever imagined.

But alas, Jo was not old enough to live on her own. Even though she thought she was perfectly able to care for herself, the laws said otherwise. An orphan goes to the next living relative.

Her last living relative was a man named Bill Compton.

Perhaps _living_ was too liberal..

He was a vampire.

Her last remaining relative- the relative who agreed with the laws, lawyers, case workers, social workers to let the newly orphaned teen move in with him- was a _vampire_.

* * *

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything you recognize. What you do recognize belongs to Alan Ball, Charlaine Harris, and HBO. I'm only playing with their characters! *tee-hee*

* * *

Author's Note: So, there you have it. The prooologue~ I'm gonna take my opportunity here to tell you of my adjustments.

The storyline and timeline of the show has been a bit altered. I do not mean to undermine any characters, actions of characters, and the like. I only mean this as pure entertainment, nothing to be thought of seriously, just an amusement.

I love True Blood and I'm rewatching it.. and man, I cannot keep my fingers out of the story!

Okay, so first- this is during the first season!

1. Bill has made Jessica and she's with him, this is after she gets back from hanging with Eric and Pam.

HOWEVER,

2. Eddie is still alive and in Jason and Amy's basement!

3. Amy is still alive and no one knows Rene is the killer!

Oh!

4. And Lafayette is missing! (In the basement of Fangtasia, a captive of Eric's.)

5. Dawn and Maudette are dead, still, and Gran and Tina, too. (RIP Gran and Tina!)

6. Sookie knows Sam is a shape shifter.

Still with me? I sure hope so, *sweats*. I'm speeding things up and slowing things down, and I hope you and I can keep up!

Anywho! Godric and Eric and Pam will DEFINITELY be making an appearance. Not sure when, *winks*.

If you have any questions about the timeline, let me know and ask!- PM, Review, show up at my house (preferably with an Eric Northman and Godric of my own..). Reviews will be much loved and I will use flames to make my S'mores.

Oh, and another thing. I love detail, italics, and random notes and thoughts of Jo on something or other will sometimes be in parenthesis. These parenthesis should be thought of as her breaking the fourth wall and talking directly to you.

Jo probably can come off as boring and plain, but that's why I like her- she's kinda an everyman character. Quiet, shy, witty and awkward. But she could also be a bit of a Mary-Sue which I will try my best to stay away from.

The start out rating is T for Teen. Rated as such because of: Violence, uses of alcohol and drugs, sexual situations, gore, and disturbing images. However, rating could go up- but I'm not sure if it will. There could be smut, but not sure.. *sweats.*

The coupling will go: Sookie/Bill, Jessica/Hoyt, Tara/Eggs..

..and possibly Jo/Eric or Jo/Godric..

...or both.. Eric/Jo/Godric? *winks.*

Thank you and enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1 - Home Sweet Vamp

Chapter One

Home Sweet Vamp

The Event occurred ten weeks, four days, and 3 hours ago. The Event was something that Jo did not like to talk about.

To anyone. Not herself, not Jolly the goat, not to her psychologist or case workers.

No one.

The Event sucked half of her life away and it hurt her more than she could have ever imagined.

But alas, Jo was not old enough to live on her own. Even though she thought she was perfectly able to care for herself, the laws said otherwise. An orphan goes to the next living relative.

It took several days for the case workers to locate and inform said next living relative, of the situation and if he or she wanted to care for the newly orphaned Jo. It took even longer for the paperwork to be finalized, the addresses to be changed, so much to be done.. and yet nothing.

All she had to do was pack for the new move, and of course, mourn.

Moving was something much more difficult than she'd ever known.. more so, now that it was just her. Her and her goat.

The Event claimed the lives of her parents. She loved and missed them so much, more than she ever thought she possible.

And now, here she was.

Here? Where was here, you ask?

Bon Temps, Louisiana.

Paperwork finalized, addresses moved, surname changed, and she was now in front of her new home. It was a beautiful home, it oozed intelligence and anciency. The home that her new guardian owned. And with that, the subject is changed to her new guardian..

Her last living relative was a man named Bill Compton.

Perhaps _living_ was too giving..

He was a vampire.

Her last remaining relative- the relative who agreed with the laws, lawyers, case workers, social workers to let the newly orphaned teen move in with him- was a _vampire_.

Jo let out a mournful sigh. No, it wasn't that she didn't like vampires. It was just that she didn't like the idea of walking on eggshells in a place that you're supposed to be free, relaxed, and loved.. not a place that she could potentially become dinner.

The social worker, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, was an older black woman with light brown eyes. She had kinky curly hair that fell to her shoulders, with silver streaked through those curls and some wrinkles around her eyes and well worn laugh lines. Miss Beth was a rounder woman, jolly and warm. A mother to anyone who needed one and Jo liked her the moment she met her, two hours after the Event.

Miss Beth looked from her to the house, then back again. It wasn't an encouraging look, it was a '_Do you have any idea what you're doing?'_ look.

And no, Jo did not know what she was doing.

The sun set nearly ten minutes ago, Jo and Miss Bennet were ready to hop out and walk to the door.

The case workers had said Mr. Compton was incredibly welcoming and even _eager_ to accept Jo into his home.

The 17 year old was glad he was willing to take her in, but she was also afraid.. _why _was he so eager? Why did he agree? Jo had two big problems, anxiety and asthma.

People made her nervous, and she'd be lucky if she could even manage to say a sentence to a stranger. How did she expect herself to live with a complete stranger? A vampire, no less, when she couldn't even speak to half of her classmates?

Joanna Marie Gale- er _Compton- _ was 17, quite shy, and a bookworm. She was short, hardly 5'1", and narrow waisted. She had a small but generous bust and round hips. Her face was pretty with a full mouth, sharp chin, and dimples when she smiled. Jo had waist length, wavy, golden brown hair, pale skin, with freckles across her nose, and cornflower blue eyes.

Jo was a total stranger to this Bill Compton. He lived in Louisiana, which seemed a million miles away from her home in Los Angeles, California. Joanna had never even been to Louisiana!

Until today, that is.

Despite her age and her problems, Mr. Compton accepted Jo. And her goat, Jolly.

"You ready, honey?" Miss Beth soothed, offering a sweet smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose." Jo smiled back, and let out a quick sigh of relief. She slid out of the car, making Jolly stay in the back.

Miss Beth and Jo walked towards the well lit porch.

"Maybe he'll let you paint it." Miss Beth teased.

Jo chuckled, "Maybe."

The two now stood right in front of the front door, and Miss Beth leaned over and rang the doorbell.

The door swung open, revealing her new guardian. He was tall, and looked to be in either his late thirties, or early forties. With short, stylish dark hair and pale skin. He wore a crisp white button up shirt and black slacks.

His face was blank, almost scary, until his blue eyes (nearly identical to hers) landed on Jo, and his face cracked into a welcoming smile.

"You must be Joanna Gale and Elizabeth Bennet." his tone was warm and his eyes alight. "Please, come in." he gestured, sweeping his hand around him and stepped aside. He had a nice voice, Jo decided.

Jo smiled and followed Miss Beth in, Bill shut the door after them.

"Oh, you've a lovely home," the social worker admired, looking around.

He really did. From what she saw, it was quite open and beautiful. The feel of old, but smart, and quite stylish. To her right seemed to be the living room, to the left the dining room. She had to assume that in the back, was the kitchen.

"Thank you, I do hope Jo can feel at home here," Bill said, looking to the short girl.

Jo offered a small smile and looked around, trying to see what she could see.

He turned to look up the stairs, following her gaze, "I've already prepared your room. If you'd like to see it?"

"Fantastic! Come Jo, let's check it out." Miss Beth gestured to the stairs and Bill led Beth and Jo up the stairs.

They walked to the left and passed a room and straight into another room. The room was huge, way bigger than Jo's room back home. In it was a dresser, a vanity, a desk, a body mirror, a large bed, bedside tables, and a big book shelf. The bed was made, the pillows light purple and gray, the comforter matching. The floor was dark, cherry wood with a plush, thick rug beneath the bed, the color of it a matching light purple.

Jo gasped, seeing in the corner next to the window, was a large, black, steel easel, one of the more expensive kinds- the kind that could adjust to accommodate a canvas of any size. Leaning against the wall next to the easel, was a thick stack of empty canvases, an assortment of sizes and textures. On the floor, next to the new canvases were paints, tons of colors in watercolor, oil, and acrylic. There were primers, sealers and brushes of all sizes.

Bill grinned broadly, obviously pleased with her shocked expression, "Your case workers informed me that you were an artist, and I hoped that these supplies would help ease the transition into a new home."

"Holy shit.. this is awesome." Jo gushed, completely forgetting herself, "Thank you so much, Mr. Compton!"

It had been a very long time since Jo had new brushes, much less, a whole new set of paints! Of nearly every color she could imagine in any medium she could desire! Needless to say, she was quite excited to crack into them as soon as she could.

Bill smiled to Beth, and Beth nodded, giving him a look of approval.

"I'm glad you like them," Bill smiled, "Would you like a tour?"

"Yes, sir." Jo smiled, walking towards him and he led her around.

The house was a four bedroom, 3 bathroom home. He showed her the master bedroom, that his girlfriend used more than he did. The guest bedroom, that looked like it was being used, but he didn't say by whom, and the other spare bedroom that looked well maintained but empty. He led them downstairs, showing them the large living room, the study, the dining room and the huge kitchen.

After the tour, they had moved all of her belongings up to her bedroom. The goat ruffled a bit at Bill but didn't attack him, it was probably his scent. The goat quickly fell asleep on his big, blue dog bed next to her bed.

Bill had plucked up most of her suitcases in one arm, and in the other, the majority of her boxes. The rest of her stuff and her car were being shipped to her from LA and would arrive after 2-3 weeks.

Beth asked Jo to wait in her room as the social worker spoke with Bill. Mostly about her medication, her anxiety, and her goat. Jo tried not to eavesdrop, but Beth wasn't a very quiet woman and Jo was very curious.

As Jo rubbed the blonde goat's head, who currently snoozed on his large, mushy dog bed, she listened.

"She's a good girl. Sweet and a bit naive, but _not _a pushover. However, if she's ever in a situation where she is unprotected and put on the spot, she _will _run off. Not far, but where she will be able to collect herself. Try not to allow her to go to overly populated places alone." She said, her tone stern, "She's fine by herself- in a safe place- she's intelligent and can entertain herself. Jo's good with kids and pets, so if you want her to get a job, those categories would be your best bet." Miss Beth let out a sigh, "Now the rest of her stuff and her car will arrive sometime within a 2 to 4 week period. Her parents things are in storage and her house is being rented out. The money will go to the bank to pay off any debt her parents left behind.." Beth loud a sharp sigh and her tone took a turn for the dark, "Her parents died in an a car accident, but they were a part of an anti-vampire group."

That floored Jo. How could her always-traveling parents find the time to hate vampires, much less, join a cult?! Joanna suddenly hung her head, staring at Jolly, and listened more intently.

"The investigators think her parents tried to leave the group or they found out something they weren't supposed to. The brakes of the car were tampered with, the cops suspect foul play.. but there isn't enough evidence to prove that." Beth said so softly that Jo struggled to hear her properly and moved towards the door.

"Do you think that Jo is in any danger?" Jo heard Bill ask, worry in his voice.

"I'm not sure. But these days who hasn't accidentally stepped on a few toes?" Beth scoffed, shaking her head.

Jo stood just on the other side of the door, trying to hear what Beth and Bill were whispering about. Something about Jolly, she thought.. or folly, molly, holly..

The door suddenly opened and Jo stumbled back so she wouldn't get smacked by it. Bill smiled to her, his blue eyes glinting in amusement.

Beth raised her brows, "What were you doin'?" her tone accusing.

"Um-" Jo looked about trying to find an answer, "Wondering if I could.. paint? Yeah.. paint." the brunette touched the wall next to the door. The color was a light creamy color, pretty but plain.

"We'll discuss that later," Bill smiled.

Now, the three stood at the front door, Beth nodding, approving of the home and of Bill Compton. Jo was a lucky girl to have a relative who took her in with such enthusiasm. The home was perfect, and Jo would have the privacy and space she needed without being completely ignored or neglected.

"Now, if either of you need anything, call me. _Anything _at all, and I mean that, Joanna." Beth said, her thin eyebrows raised high and she pointed to Jo, her tone firm.

"Yes, Miss Beth," Jo said quietly, smiling softly.

"Thank you, again, Miss Bennet." Bill smiled, shaking Miss Beth's hand.

Beth stepped forward, wrapping her arms around the thin girl and squeezed her tight against her, "Good luck, honey."

"Thank you, Miss Beth." Jo hugged her back, just as tightly. Tears pricking her eyes and her voice was strained.

And with that, Miss Beth hopped into her little black car and drove away.

Jo watched until the red taillights were out of sight before turning to Bill, "So.." she said slowly, letting out a sigh.

"So, indeed." Bill smiled, he swept his hand towards the door and Jo followed the lead and walked inside, Bill right behind her.

"I don't want to be nosy.." Jo started, carefully looking away from Bill.

"Go ahead, this is your home, too, now." he smiled, standing in the threshold of the living room.

She was going to ask about the used guest bedroom, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Jo just got here, she didn't want to be pushy and seem to be harboring an ill content. So instead, "Can I put my game systems in the living room? In case you wanted to play any games, I mean.. Then we can watch Netflix, Amazon too.." she said.

Bill raised his brows and glanced to the large flat screen, "Well, all right.." his tone was a little confused.

"Great," Jo smiled, then she shifted from one foot to the next.

"You're wondering about my girlfriend.." Bill guessed, though his tone was deadpanned.

Not really, but that was something she was curious about. Jo nodded a bit.

"Her name is Sookie Stackhouse, she's a very kind and wonderful person," he said, his tone sweet and the smile on his face was loving.

The way he said her name dispelled any thought that vampires couldn't love nor feel love. Jo smiled a bit and looked towards the floor, allowing Bill his little private moment.

The vampire cleared his throat, "Anyway, she'll be coming around here, if not everyday then every other day. She works at Merlotte's, she's a waitress. Merlotte's is a bar and restaurant, very good food.. or so what I hear," he cracked a smile.

Jo chuckled, "Merlotte's, huh? Is it close?"

"About a fifteen minute drive," and with that he paused, knitting his brow. His tone turned worried, "I.. suppose you'll be needing a ride then, until your car arrives."

Joanna couldn't help but offer a little laugh. She found his sudden distress endearing, "That's okay. I'm a bit of a homebody, anyway."

Bill offered a little smile, then he paused, frowning, "There's.. another thing I should be telling you."

She was quickly overcome with worry, mirroring his frown, "Okay.."

"I.." he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I have a.."

"Is this her?"

Jo spun towards the feminine voice tinged with a southern accent and faced a young woman, looking to be her age. She had red hair that fell in a straight tresses and large, light blue eyes. She was very pretty and had a big smile on her face. She wore a pair of denim shorts and green sandals and a flowing, yellow tanktop.

Bill let out an annoyed sigh, "Jessica.. this is Joanna, Joanna this is Jessica.. my daughter, so to speak."

Jo raised her brows high to Bill then to Jessica, "Hi.. Jo, please, _just_.. Jo."

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you." Jessica grinned stepping forward, "Wow.. you smell _real _good."

"Thanks?" Jo blushed, a little confused.

"Jessica." Bill said sternly.

"So, you have a daughter? The case workers never mentioned her.." Jo said softly, looking from Bill to Jess. Miss Beth would have definitely mentioned if Bill had a child.

"Oh, that's 'cuz I'm not his _real_ daughter." and with a slick sound, Jess' fangs descended and she smiled broadly.

At the sudden appearance of her fangs, Jo's eyes bugged, and her mouth popped open but she stayed glued to her spot, "_Oh_."

"I am her maker, she is my progeny." Bill filled in, his eyes searching hers for something. Acceptance probably, she thought.

"So.. your vampire daughter?" Jo nodded, looking to Jessica again.

Jessica just smiled broadly, and waved a bit.

Jo noted that she had put her fangs away.

"Yes." Bill said.

"Okay.. cool.." Jo smiled to the taller girl. She then turned to Bill, curiously asking, "So.. how come you didn't tell the lawyers about her?"

"They would have thought that you wouldn't be safe here, under the same roof as a newborn vampire." Bill gestured to Jessica.

Jo frowned suddenly to Jess then to Bill, "I am safe, though.. right?" Her tone a bit alarmed.

Jessica looked a bit of offended and popped open her mouth to retort.

"Now, Jessica, Jo didn't mean that as an offense.." he said to the fuming redhead, then looked to Jo, "You are perfectly safe here, no one will harm you."

Jo nodded, looking to Jessica and looked down to her feet, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Jessica." she said, looking up to the redhead.

Jessica shrugged, "Whatever," and with that, the redheaded newborn vampire was gone, the front door slamming open in the process of her hasty exit.

Jo gasped, and spun to Bill, "I am _so _sorry- I didn't mean to-"

Bill raised his hands, "It's alright, Jo. Jess is a bit.. emotional."

The girl sighed, shaking her head, "Oh.."

"But I would like it if the two of you were to become friends." Bill smiled softly, stepping towards her.

"I can try, of course.. everyone needs friends." she chuckled softly.

Bill now stood right in front of her and she hardly came up to his shoulder. He was a good looking man, Jo noted. But she was related to him and she wouldn't let herself develop any sort of crush on him. That'd be just.. _ick_.

"Are you hungry?" He raised a dark brow.

"Actually, yes." Jo chuckled, nodding.

"Excellent, I can take you to Merlotte's, if you'd like." Bill stepped towards the coat rack, snatching a black jacket from it.

"Sounds good to me, let me grab my sweater- I get cold easily." Jo said, then jogged up the stairs and into her room.

The blonde goat let out a bleat at the sudden intrusion of light, startling him from his sleep. He then stretched out his legs and promptly fell back to sleep.

"Nightie-night, Jolly," Jo chuckled, knowing that the goat would be there until morning.

Jo snatched her black messenger bag turned purse and her large zip up blue hoodie with the Avengers sigil on the front of it, and on the back it looked as if it were stitched together from all the sigils of all the Avengers: Black Widow, Thor, Hulk, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Captain America, Spider-Woman, etc.

Jo was a bit of a geek. She adored comics, Star Trek, Star Wars, JRR Tolkien, Harry Potter.. you name it, she'd probably love it.

Jacket in hand and purse on her shoulder, Jo checked herself in the mirror. Hair pulled back in a ponytail and a thin black line of eyeliner on her lower eyelids. She wore acid wash, grey skinny jeans, black flats, and a black form fitting t-shirt. Jo nodded, then shrugged, somewhat pleased with her appearance.

The teen left her room, jogging down the stairs, "I hope you don't mind Jolly. He's a good goat, people barely notice him.. I guess he's more of a big, lazy, fat cat than a farm animal.." she chuckled and walked to an awaiting Bill.

Bill laughed, "I did find it strange that a teen girl living in LA had a pet goat."

"Yeah," Jo laughed, "I wanted to be different." she snorted.

Bill shook his head, smiling, and walked out. She followed him down the stairs and down the road.

"You don't lock your door?" Jo said, concerned. Everyone in LA locked their doors, they were idiotic if they didn't.

Bill turned to her as her walked, eyebrows raised high, "Jo, _no _one is gonna try to break into a _vampire's _house."

"Oh," Jo nodded, "I suppose not." she chuckled.

"Well, may I carry you to Merlotte's?" Bill asked, pausing her trek down the road.

"Carry me?" Jo cocked her head to the side, blushing. Being carried by someone she'd just met seemed.. weird to her. But then again, he was a vampire and they'd be able to get to Merlotte's very quickly. But Jo didn't get touched a lot, in the sense that she rarely received hugs or pats or anything.. thus, making her a bit squeamish at touching.

"Yes. I have no other means of transportation." Bill said shrugging, "If you'd rather walk, that's fine by me."

"Oh- no, I mean.." Jo shrugged, trying not to overthink the simple act of being carried somewhere, "I just don't want you to strain yourself.. I'm deceptively heavy."

Bill actually laughed. He shook his head, and _laughed_, "I am very strong, Jo. I am not going to _strain_ myself.."

"Oh.. well," Jo blushed again, "Okay, then."

Bill stepped forward and bent, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and another around her knees. He swept her up easily, carrying her bridal style, "Are you ready?"

"Yep," Jo nodded, positioning her arms loosely around Bill's neck.

And suddenly wind and blurs became Jo's friends. The world melted into green and black around her, and wind _WHOOOSHED! _in her ears, nearly deafening the poor girl. She clung to the vampire, burying her face in his neck.

And before she knew it, it all just _stopped _as soon as it started.

Bill carefully set her on her feet, carefully unlatching Jo's arms- like steel vice- from around his neck.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his tone humored.

She chuckled a little, pulling her arms to her sides, then crossed them, "That was.. really fast. I mean, I expected fast, but that was.. _fast_."

Bill laughed, nodding, "Yes, it's quite handy."

"I bet," Jo laughed. She turned, taking in her surroundings. There was Merlotte's, as they stood in the bar's parking lot. Cars littered the area, and some people were sitting in the outside sitting area under some kind of gazebo.

The teen inhaled a bit, taking in the scent of delicious food. She recognized chicken and burgers almost instantly, and her mouth watered.

"Shall we?" Bill gestured to the front entrance.

Jo nodded and walked beside Bill into the building. The restaurant was full of mostly people dressed in a country fashion. Denim jeans, cowboy boots, camo.. She only hoped her city style and thinking didn't make her stick out too much. She wasn't the kind for attention.

Everyone stared, and instantly Jo wanted to leave. Bill placed a hand between her shoulder blades and steered her to an empty booth in the back. Jo sat and let out a sigh of relief when people turned away and resumed their talking.

"Are you alright?" Bill asked softly.

Jo nodded sloppily, "Yeah."

A woman stood beside the table in a heartbeat. She was short- not as short as Jo- with blonde hair and brown eyes. She had a big, pearly white smile and was very pretty. Her nametag read _Sookie_.

Jo's eyes widened, "Oh.." she looked to Bill for confirmation. When Bill nodded, Jo offered the woman a smile and weak sounding, "Hi."

"Hi, there, yourself. I'm glad I get to meet you so soon. Bill's told me all about you." Sookie gushed.

Jo smiled, blushing. She liked Sookie already, she felt nice. Jo went by her instincts, always on habit. Her instincts kept her out of trouble and they were always right.

"I've heard about you, too." Jo said softly, "Good things, of course." she chuckled, feeling oddly at ease with this stranger.

"Oh good, I'd hate to have you hear all the bad things right away." Sookie teased, winking.

Jo laughed softly, grinning.

Bill was beaming from where he sat. His girlfriend and his adopted daughter had hit it off far better than Jess and Jo had, and he was intensely glad for that. More friends and familiar faces would make Jo's transition into a new home and lifestyle much easier.

"So, what'll you be having to drink?" Sookie handed her a menu and pulled out a pad and pen.

Jo quickly looked over the drinks, "Um- sweet tea, please?"

"Oh, good. You're already a southerner." Sookie grinned.

Jo laughed, nodding, "My grandma used to make sweet tea all the time, it was her specialty.. besides peach cobbler."

Jo was shocked at herself. She'd told so much to this stranger that'd usually take many days to tell a classmate. Either she was getting better with her meds or Sookie was just that good at bringing people out of their shells.

Bill watched Joanna carefully, narrowing his eyes a bit as Jo stared at the tabletop. She was completely still and her eyes were wide.

"Was she from the south?" Sookie asked, pulling Jo from her moment. Either she missed the teen's little freak out or she was ignoring it, Jo wasn't sure.

"Yes, she was from Georgia," she finally smiled to Sookie again.

"Oh, fantastic!" Sookie grinned, "Well, one sweet tea, comin' up. And Tru Blood for you?" she turned to Bill and winked.

Jo grinned to herself. They were so adorable. She thought of a Disney princess and a roguish romantic interest.. she'd have to sketch that later.

"Yes.." Bill said and Sookie nodded, turning and walked away, her ponytail swaying the whole way. "So, how did you like her?" the vampire asked, looking at Jo.

"I like her a lot," Jo nodded, smiling, "She's very sweet, like you said."

"Well, I'm glad. Since she'll be around quite a lot, I was hoping you two would hit it off."

Jo turned to her menu, searching for what she wanted. She zoned in on a cheeseburger and fries.

The teen smiled, "How'd you two meet anyway?"

"Perhaps that is a story for another time." Bill said cryptically and curiosity ate Jo's brain.

"Here ya are," Sookie set down a large sweet tea in front of Jo and a Tru Blood in front of Bill, "Have you decided what you want, Jo?"

"Um- could I get the number 4?" she asked, pointing to the cheeseburger and fries.

"Absolutely," the blonde smiled, taking the menu, and bounced away.

Jo chuckled, and began sipping at her sweet tea. It wasn't too sweet or bitter, it was perfect. She let out an appreciative hum which Bill chuckled at.

"Good?" he smiled.

"Very," She smiled, blushing, and sipped again.

"Well, while we're here, would it be fine with you if we discussed a few things?" Bill asked, leaning back.

Jo felt uneasy, "About what?"

"Nothing bad," he waved a hand, dismissing her worry, "School, chores, and the like."

"Oh, okay, sure.. shoot." she nodded, smiling a bit.

"Would you like to start school as soon as you can? Or would you rather wait for next year to start over your junior year?" he raised a brow.

Jo frowned, looking into the depths of her sweet tea. Due to her parents' death, she had missed A LOT of school. She was a good student with decent grades and a shot at an art scholarship for any college.. but with her absences mounting up by the dozens, that scholarship was drifting farther and farther away.

"I'd like to start my junior year over." Jo nodded, sounding sure of her decision. Besides, transferring into a new school, mid-year no less, was difficult. You'd stick out, then you'd have to work harder to be on the same page as your peers.

"All right. Now, chores.." Bill raised his brows, "I know that you're a young, independent woman but I don't want you to go.. wild." he scoffed, finding the idea of Jo running _wild _amusing, just as she did.

She chuckled, "I understand."

"I'll expect you to keep your bathroom, your bedroom, and the kitchen picked up," Bill's tone took a fatherly one. Jo wondered if Bill had been a father before. That thought sent her reeling. She just met the man and she was already likening him to that of her father! "And mind your goat, I don't want him eating everything he can fit into his mouth." the vampire teased, smiling.

Jo laughed, nodding, "Even if it doesn't fit into his mouth, he'd try to eat it." She'd probably be the only one really using the kitchen. She remembered all the shiny, new appliances he had to buy to accommodate her.

He chuckled, "The yard will be well managed with him joining our nest."

"Nest?" Jo tilted her head a bit, blinking her blue orbs.

"Ah- a vampiric term for.. family or clan," he explained.

"Oh, cool. Nest sounds fancy," Jo smiled.

Bill laughed softly, "I don't know about fancy.." his tone returned to that of the fatherly one before, "Now, curfew.. I'd like you in the house _before _midnight. Unless it's an occasion or you have permission from me or another authoritative adult for a different time."

Jo nodded, finding these terms agreeable.

Bill took a quick breath and let out a sigh. She knew vampires didn't need to breathe, so she wondered if they had to specifically draw breath to sigh or gasp or yawn.. did vampires yawn? He looked off and then back to her, as if he were preparing for something.

"Occasionally.. others will be visiting." The way Bill said it made Jo's stomach churn.

"Others?" her voice went soft, "Vampires.. the ones I should be afraid of?"

Bill cocked a half smile and an eyebrow went up, "Yes."

Jo sighed, nodding, "I'll mind my p's and q's around them then.." she then got a confused look, "I mind my p's and q's anyway, I'll just be extra cautious."

At this Bill chuckled, nodding, "That would be a wise choice. If ever you do offend them, I will protect you."

"Thank you," Jo smiled.

"Of course," he glanced around the restaurant, "I don't expect you to neither desire or need a job. However, if you want one, I will allow it."

Jo looked at the tabletop, blushing and feeling a bit guilty.

"I know you've a problem with people and dealing with them grieves you, but if you were to find one that is within your comfort zone." Bill shrugged.

Jo smiled, nodding, "Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

Bill nodded and offered a smile to Sookie as she walked to them.

"Hello, you two. And here you are," the blonde smiled, setting down a big plate in front of Jo.

On the plate was a huge cheeseburger and a pile of golden crisp fries. The teen's mouth watered from the sight and the scent the food wafted.

"Wow! Thank you so much," she grinned to Sookie.

"Not a problem. Do you need anything else?"

Jo shook her head, "Oh, no, this is perfect.." she smiled.

"Well, all right. I'll be back soon, to check on you." and with that the blonde was off again.

Jo smiled and poured some ketchup on her burger and in a little pile beside her fries. She then took a large bite of the cheeseburger. Bliss overtook her senses and she hummed in appreciation, "Dish ish gud," she said around her mouthful of food.

At Bill's brow raise and thinned mouth, she quickly swallowed and wiped her mouth off with her napkin, "Sorry."

"It's all right." he chuckled, sipping at his Tru Blood.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they both enjoyed their meals. Jo finished her cheeseburger and half of her fries were done by the time her stomach said she was full.

She sighed mournfully, staring at the four fries left.

"Are you full?"

"Very," Jo laughed, shrugging, "I cannot eat another bite.. or I'll burst."

Bill chuckled, "I am surprised that someone as small as you ate the entire burger, you've got my praise."

Jo laughed, her slight shoulders shaking, "If one thing can be said about me, it's that I can always eat."

"I'll remember that," the vampire chuckled.

"All right, wow! You ate the whole thing!" Sookie said, her tone light and surprised.

"It was extremely good. My compliments to the chef," Jo smiled sheepishly to the blonde.

"I'll pass that along to him, then," the blonde grinned. "Will that be all?"

"Yes, I should get Jo home so she can turn in for the night." Bill smiled to Jo, then to Sookie, "But I'd like to talk to you privately, if I could."

Jo looked to Sookie, "I have to use the bathroom, is there one here..?" Maybe while she was away, that'd give them enough time to talk and she wouldn't interrupt.

Sookie smiled even broader, "Of course, follow me."

Jo smiled and stood, grabbing her purse, she took that thing everywhere, and followed Sookie. They walked towards the employee's only zone and took a left. They passed the kitchen, and there at the end of the hall was the bathroom.

"Thank you so much, Miss Sookie," the teen smiled.

"Thank you, too," the blonde said with a smile and left.

Jo wondered what she meant by that and stepped into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. After relieving herself and washing her hands, she touched up on her eyeliner and fixed her ponytail.

She checked her phone, she had received several texts from her two close friends. Bell, was in her grade and was nearly the exact opposite of Jo. But they were best friends and nothing could separate them- besides a move, and that was only physically. Bell was short for Isabell, but they liked to think her whole named was Rebellion. Bell was a tech savvy, chic and was modelesque. She always hacked into anything and talked as though as she had no breath in her lungs. Breathless Bell.

The other text was from her other friend, Miss Anna Greene was a teacher. It was odd that she'd form this friendship with an older woman of 30, but she was amazing and a talented artist. Anna acted as Jo's older sister often times, and tried and failed to adopt Jo herself.

Bell only texted a smiley to Jo. The teen knew that was Bell's way of letting Jo know she was there if she was in need of a friend. Anna had texted her, '_Call me when you can and tell me how everything is!' _

Jo made a mental note to call Anna when she got back home.

Home.

_Home?_

Jo just called the vampire's home her own home? So quickly? What was it about this place? She talked to Sookie, easily, and she really liked Bill, even Jolly quickly took to the new place.

Maybe it was something in the air.

Jo chuckled, glancing to herself one last time in the mirror before leaving the bathroom. She walked back into the restaurant and felt several glances her way. Her stomach grew cold and panic flared up. The booth they were at was empty, cleared of her plate, empty glass, and Tru Blood.

She looked around meeting a man's eyes. He was older- maybe late 30s. He had blue-gray eyes, light brown hair with flecks of gray, with clean short stubble on his face. He was rather cute. He wore jeans, cowboy boots, a brown belt with a gold belt bucket, and a blue plaid shirt.

He stood on the patron side of the bar. Jo swallowed as he walked towards her and she looked around for a quick exit.

Too late, she thought and he was before Jo.

"Bill and Sookie are outside, they asked me to keep you in here until Bill comes in to get you." he said, smiling though his tone was rather stiff.

"Oh, okay.. well, thank you.." Jo struggled to say, "I'll just sit.. over there.."

He nodded, smiling and walked to an awaiting customer.

Jo moved towards where she gestured, an empty seat at the bar. She sat and sighed, pulling out her phone again. She quickly buried into her phone and amused herself by reading the latest Batman comic. She'd have to see if there was a way she could do extra chores for money to feed her comic and book addiction.

She was at a climactic part.. where Bruce Wayne was losing his mind in the Labyrinth of the Court of Owls when something landed on her shoulder with such a force.

Jo let out a yelp, jolting in her spot and snapped her head so quickly at the person who'd touched her, she swore her neck popped. She winced at the sudden pain in her spine and stared at the intruder.

He was probably in his thirties. He had brown hair and brown eyes, he wore a camouflage shirt and khakis. His scent was heavy with alcohol and he had a gauze bandage around his right forearm.

"Hello, sweetheart," he smiled broadly.

Jo swallowed thickly, fear coiling in her belly, but she said nothing.

"Are you here alone?" he leaned closer and she was forced to lean back, "My name's Royce.. Royce Williams. And what's your name, sweetheart?"

"N.. not.." Not alone, she said in her mind. Her voice strong and clear.. but not her physical voice, she swallowed again.

"Hm?" Royce smiled, looking to his two friends sitting at a table not too far away, "Are you shy, honey?"

Jo looked around, begging to see a familiar face. Panic weighed her tongue down and fear kept her voice at bay.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? I'm not gonna bite ya.." he grinned.

"Busy," was all Jo could say as she gestured to her phone.

"Oh. With what?" he tried to look at the screen, but she quickly locked it- hiding her comics from his prying eyes. "Hm, what're ya busy with?"

"That is no concern of yours."

Jo nearly cried with relief at Bill's authoritative voice breaking the strained tension between Royce and Jo. The vampire hardly stood a breath from Royce and had his hand on Jo's elbow. She slid of the stool and moved to stand behind Bill.

Sookie stood next to Sam near the front door, they were talking softly.

Royce snarled, "You should keep your fangs to yourself," he then glared to Jo, "Fuckin' fangbanger."

"I will have you know," Bill stepped forward.

At his motion, Royce seemed to shrink and move backwards.

The vampire's tone dove to a darker one, "You are talking to my daughter."

Royce froze, his eyes flicking from Bill to Jo then back again. The man swallowed and cut his eyes to his friends, then back to Bill. He was assessing the fight, Jo knew that look.

"Let's go," Jo whispered to Bill.

"Have a nice night," Bill said scathingly and walked out. His hand between Jo's shoulder blades, leading her out. When they were out in the parking lot with no one around but trees and stars and cars, Jo let out a deep sigh of relief. Her fear and panic fled her in that sigh.

"I am so sorry I left you alone," he said not looking at her but at the stars instead.

"It's okay. I thought I looked my age and no one would hit on me.." Jo offered a pitched chuckle.

Bill chuckled, "Age rarely matters here."

"Oh," Jo muttered, shaking her head, "Next time I'll just creep out here and hide in the gazebo," she then motioned to the outdoor seating area with a small laugh.

He offered her a strained half smile, "_If_ there'll be a next time. Come, we should get you home."

He stepped forward and Jo was prepared. Bill swept her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and they were off. The blurs and whooshes made her head spin, but she kept her eyes open, curious at this new perspective.

And in a moment, they were in front of Bill's home. He set her down and they walked up the front porch and into the house.

"I hope my car comes soon. The running is fun, but I'd hate to have to keep hitching a ride with you," Jo laughed softly.

"I don't mind it as much as you think," he smiled, "But it would be very useful if your car came, especially since I can't take you wherever you need to go during the daylight."

"Oh, right," she shook her head. "I'd completely forgotten about that."

He nodded, "Sometime I do, too."

Jo smiled, this vampire was very human. A yawn broke her face into two and she covered her mouth, and her eyes watered, "I think.. I'm going to turn in."

"All right, good night, Joanna. Sleep well, and if you need anything, I'll be here," Bill smiled.

Jo nodded, "Okay, good night, Bill," she smiled and walked up the stairs and into her room.

The teen shut the door behind her and took in her surroundings. She walked to her closet, opening it up and gasped at the large space. On the shelves were several sheets, comforters, and towels of all sizes.

Jo shook her head in awe and then opened a second door that led into her bathroom. She didn't even know there was a bathroom in there!

The brunette walked in, and admired the gray marble and porcelain work. There was huge mirror that covered the top half of a wall, then the bottom half was all granite counter and sink. The toilet looked new and very clean. The porcelain bathtub was huge and clawfoot, and it stood in the middle of the bathroom.

The rugs were light purple and gray, matching the colors of the rest of her room. Jo grabbed her pajamas and moved back into the bathroom. She took a long, hot bath and quickly dried off. After she dressed, she flicked off the light and climbed in her bed.

Jo buried herself under the comforters and sank deeply into the mattress with a comfortable sigh.

"Jolly! Get up here!" she called and in a heartbeat the goat bleated and lunged. He landed on the bed, rocking it as he collapsed beside her head, resting his own head on the pillow next to hers.

"Good boy," the brunette rubbed Jolly's head and he fell asleep.

And soon, Jo was asleep, too.

* * *

Author's Note: So what d'you think of Jo? I apologize if any of the characters are out of character. Jess will reappear soon, as will some of our favorite vampires.

Now that you know a bit about Jo and how she acts, who d'you think she'd be best with?

And if you're thinking she's quite calm even though her parents died. She had her mourning period before this story has started, but she hasn't fully accepted her parents are dead. Talking about their death makes her incredibly uncomfortable.

Bill and her relationship is already developing pretty quickly, but I like it. Bill is definitely going to be a great father to her, especially in the chapters where she has to go to school.. and to be in a place where vampires are still rather disliked and going to public school..? I wonder how that'll go.

*winks.*

And Jo kinda met Sam! She'll be meeting Jason, Amy, and Tara soon, too! Sookie and Jo are my brotp, and soon Jess and Jo will be too.. but not before some _DRAMAZ_!

I'm sorry.

Not really.

Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 2 - Evening Madness and Vikings

Author's Note: Hi! And WOW! Reviews already and in such a positive way, thank you so much! I'm so happy I could cry! *Sniffles.*

I am so pleased you all like Jo and this story. A special thanks to: ElvenVamp, Ilovefashion2001, JamesNorthman96, Carlie13, and MyMuses!

I hope you all like this chapter!

And to MyMuses- About the pairings: Bill/Sookie and yes, Eric/Jo.. At _least _that's what I'm aiming for! My endgame is that Eric and Jo will get together, be it quick or slow burn, I'm not _entirely _sure.

I was rereading the first chapter (to get into the mindset and such) and I found some errors! *Gasp!* So, I went through and touched it up. I did not rewrite or reword anything, just cleaned it up a tad. I fixed all the errors I could find, however there could be more that I missed. If that is the case, then I am so sorry and I hope they don't ruin the story in any way for you.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two

Evening Madness and Vikings

* * *

Joanna's dreams were filled with flying rabbits and talking cars, cheeseburgers on clouds and Frank Sinatra.

_Weird_, Jo thought as she turned over and sunlight stung her eyes. Yawning, she rubbed the sleep grit from her blue orbs and sat up. She smacked her lips a bit and scowled, her mouth tasted _awful_. Slipping off of the tall bed, she stumbled to her bathroom.

She chuckled at her appearance. Her golden brown hair was twisted and matted, sticking out all over in a wild, curly bush. She brushed her teeth and managed to brush her hair back to its original wavy, mane. She washed her face and pinned the top half of her hair back, away from her face.

"Oh, shit," the teen grumbled, looking at her phone. It was noon and she had several new texts, missed calls, and voicemails. She'd completely forgotten last night to call Anna and Bell.

Joanna changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a long gray t-shirt with the Joker's laughing face printed on the front. She grabbed her phone, shoving it into her back pocket.

"C'mon, Jolly!" the girl called, slipping her feet into her flats. Jolly's head popped up from behind the pile of blankets.

"Let's go for a walk," Jo said, smiling. The goat hopped from the bed and wobbled to the girl. Quickly Jo fastened the halter and leash to the goat and led him downstairs. The house was utterly silent and Jo hoped that she and Jolly didn't bother Bill and Jessica.

_If_ Jessica was back.

Jo really needed to talk to Jess and apologize to her. She felt awful she had hurt the other girl's feelings. It'd be in everyone's best interest if Jo and Jess would get along.

Jo and Jolly made it out of the house, with Jolly hopping and bouncing ahead of her, eager for their walk.

The teen laughed as Jolly sniffed at the Louisiana air. His ears flicked this way and that, and let out a bleat. The goat led Jo down the driveway then veered right. He led her to a wooded area.

Jo had to admit, Bon Temps was gorgeous. It was warm, but she was used to the constant heat of California.

She was born and raised in Los Angeles.. she did love the city, quite a lot, she found that she was enjoying the space of a small town much more.

About twenty minutes later, the girl and her goat made it back to Bill's house. The goat had relieved himself and ate some grass within that time.

Jo led Jolly back up to her room. She removed his leash and dug through a box, containing Jolly's things- toys, leashes, halters, food, and bowls.

She filled up his food bowl with his grain and set it beside the bathroom door, next to her desk. Then she filled the other bowl with cool water and sat it beside the food bowl.

Jolly cocked his head and bounced to his bowl and began to eat. He let out a few happy grunts into his food and then guzzled half of his water.

"Good boy, Jolly," she hummed, petting his head. She then left her room, leaving her door open so Jolly could explore the home, and meandered downstairs.

Jo found the kitchen and peeked around the cabinets, cupboards, pantry, and refrigerator. She found that they were well stocked. They were filled with all sorts of foodstuffs for meals, snacks, and desserts.

Grinning, Joanna made herself a large bowl of Froot Loops. Eating in silence, she flipped through her phone, sighing. As she ate, she listened to the voicemails and read through the texts. She had a few calls to return after she was finished with her breakfast.

Finally done with her food, she set her bowl in the sink. She'd clean the kitchen up, after the calls.

Sitting back down at the bar in the kitchen, she called Anna first.

"_Jo! It's about time! What kept you?" _

"Hello, to you, too." Jo chuckled, "I forgot, I'm sorry."

"_It's fine, as long as you're okay. How is it? How's the place?"_ Anna rushed, her tone curious, "_How's the vampire?" _she whispered, her tone low.

"I'm perfectly fine. The house is huge, my room is perfect. And Bill's great! He even got me a new easel, tons of paint, and lots of canvases!" Jo gushed, grinning.

"_Wow! I'm so happy for you!"_ Anna said, but Jo could tell she was a little put off.

Jo guessed she was a bit peeved because Bill, a vampire, was allowed to, temporarily, adopt orphan Jo.. whereas Anna, an excellent teacher and more than enough money to support herself and Jo, wasn't allowed to.

"Yeah, thanks." Jo smiled, glancing around the kitchen. She spotted a clock on the wall, seeing it was nearly 1 PM, she said, "I've got to make a few more calls, okay?"

"_All right,"_ Anna said, begrudgingly, "_But call me later, okay?"_

"I will," Jo chuckled, "Bye Anna!"

"_Bye, dear!" _

And with that, Jo hung up and called Bell. Bell didn't answer. The voicemail greeting met Jo's ears, sighing she said, "Hey, Rebel, it's Jo. I'm fine, everything's great. I miss you! Call me back." and the teen hung up.

Now onto Miss Beth. Miss Beth was her permanent caseworker and was required to check on Jo every week.

Dialing Beth's number, Jo put the phone back to her ear.

The dial tone rang out for a bit before a happy, "_Jo! Hi, dear!"_

"Hi, Miss Beth." Jo chirped back, grinning.

"_How are you?"_

"I'm fine, and you?"

"_I'm good, thanks. Now, onto business. What happened after I left?"_

"Oh, we went to Merlotte's for dinner."

"_Merlotte's.. the bar?" _Miss Beth's tone was skeptical.

"It's a restaurant mainly. Everyone here goes there." Jo struggled to clear Merlotte's name.

"_Oh, well alright. Now, what'd you eat?"_

"Cheeseburger and fries."

"_Did Bill introduce you to his girlfriend?"_

"He did, she's a sweetheart. I really like her," Jo smiled.

"_Excellent. Now, remember.. if someone is giving you a hard time about being adopted by a vampire, I remind you to tell them that's it is __**temporary**__. Vampire Rights hasn't been made law, ..yet. And if it becomes lawful, you'd be in the same place as you are now. However, if it doesn't became law, you will be put into the system." _Miss Beth finished, her tone tentative.

Jo nodded to herself. Most of the lawyers working on her case, weren't too pleased with putting Joanna in the same home as a vampire. But due to Jo's medical history, it was easier, and safer, to put Jo with Bill rather than into an orphanage. Chances for an older child to be adopted were low, chances that an older child with anxiety problems (and a goat!) were even lower. Not to mention, Jo with a bunch of strangers? Impossible!

"I understand," Jo said solemnly.

"_And how's the room?"_

"Perfect."

"_How's your goat?" _Miss Beth asked, humor in her voice.

Jo chuckled, "In heaven, he's making a pig of himself in my room."

"_I do hope by that you mean he's pigging out on his feed and not on your new canvases,"_ Miss Beth laughed.

At that, Jo laughed too, "On his feed- not my canvases."

"_Good.. alright, well I'll be calling you every Monday, to check in and see how you are."_

"Okay, I'll be looking forward to your call." Jo smiled.

"_Bye, dear."_

"Good bye, Miss Beth." and Jo hung up.

The teen sighed, shaking her head. She found the whole situation rather strange. She had a whole new home in a whole new state with a whole new family. Her adopted father was a vampire and he was not at all what she had expected. His girlfriend was fantastic and his progeny was _interesting_.. she still needed to apologize to her.

With a huff of air, Jo stood. She quickly washed her bowl and spoon, dried them off, and put them away. She then put away the Froot Loops box and glanced to the clock.

Nearly 2 PM.. what was she supposed to do now?

_I could unpack,_ Jo thought. And with that, she jogged to her room, shutting the door behind her. Jolly was sprawled out on his bed, snoring softly. Jo shook her head, chuckling.

She pulled out her suitcases and began putting away her clothes. She hung her sweaters and dresses up in the closet, sticking her assortment heels, tennis shoes, flats, and boots on the floor of the closet.

At the sound of nothing but Jolly's snores, Joanna sighed in irritation. She grabbed her phone and attached it to her speakers. With a few taps of the iPhone screen, her room was filled with music.

Her current choice of band was Florence + the Machine. She began putting her clothes away with renewed fervor to Dog Days Are Over. Humming, she started on her small collection of random nicknacks, mostly porcelain unicorns, elephants, and rabbits on her dresser.

Jo then started pulling out pictures of her friends, her family, and of Jolly. Put them on her bookshelf. It'd be a temporary place, she'd need all the space on the bookshelf for her books, movies, and video games.

Seeing her family and her together in one frame made her heart clench suddenly. Joanna let out a shaky sigh and her eyes prick with tears.

The picture showed a woman of 39, with blonde hair up in a bun and blue eyes, she wore a floral dress and white flat shoes. The man was slightly older with brown hair, streaked with white and bottle green eyes, he wore jeans and a black t-shirt. Then in front of them was Joanna, clinging to her new goat, Jolly. Jolly was just a baby and was no bigger than a house cat. They were all piled on a bench, mid-day, all wearing smiles and twinkling eyes.

They had taken Jo on a surprise trip to a farm. After an interesting tour and sneak peek behind the curtain of how farms really worked, they'd bought a baby goat for Jo.

It was one of the best pictures and days she'd ever had with her family. Another pang went through her heart and Jo swallowed thickly, fighting away a crying spell.

She shook off her momentary sorrow and continued to put away her things.

Wait, what was that?

Jo cocked her head to the side, trying to listen.

Again, there it was!

The teen hopped up, Jolly on her heels. She peeked down the stairs and once more, there was a knock on the door.

Worry and panic flared up. Who could it be? Was it cop? Wait, why would it be a cop?

"Jo, you in there? It's me, Sookie!"

Relief flooded her, and she skipped down the stairs and eagerly yanked open the door.

"Hiya, Sookie." Jo beamed, smiling.

Sookie wore a yellow sundress and white, clean tennis shoes. Her hair was curled and the back layers were pulled up into a bun.

"Hi! I'm glad I caught you.. who's this?" the blonde smiled and looked to the goat.

"Oh," Jo chuckled, "That's Jolly.'

"Hi there, Jolly." Sookie stepped in and Jo shut the door behind her. She knelt and pet the goat's ears. The goat grunted, pleased.

"He's my little buddy." Jo smiled and Sookie stood back up.

"I can see that. I'm glad he likes it here."

"Me, too." Jo glanced around, "So.." She was curious why Sookie was here, but it didn't matter much, she was glad to have the company.

"Oh! Right, so are you hungry?" Sookie smiled.

Jo raised her brows and thought, "Yeah, actually.. really hungry." the teen glanced in the direction of the kitchen.

"Let me take you out! To Merlotte's, you've tried the cheeseburger last night. So something different today." Sookie smiled.

Jo nodded, smiling widely, "Sounds great! Let me grab my sweater."

"Take your time," and the blonde knelt again, playing with Jolly.

The teen jogged up the stairs and snatched up her sweater. She took a glance to her reflection and quickly added a clean line of black eyeliner to her bottom lid. She then grabbed her purse, tossing her phone into it, and was back downstairs.

"You ready?" Sookie stepped to the door at Jo's nod and opened it up. Jo followed her to Sookie's beat up yellow car.

The car seemed to have a lot of personality, "Oh, it's cute." Jo chuckled and hopped into the passenger's seat.

"Thanks, it's old but it runs good- usually," the blonde laughed.

Jo let out a laugh, "Mine is being shipped here. I hope it comes soon, I'd like to get to know Bon Temps as soon as I can."

"We should take a trip on one of my day's off, so I can show you where the fun is and the places you _really _don't need to be going." Sookie grinned.

"That would be fantastic, thank you," Jo smiled to the blonde. She was glad Sookie was as kind as she was. Joanna was lucky, more like. She didn't know how or even if she could handle a situation where Bill's girlfriend was a wicked stepmother.

Sookie laughed softly and Jo was curious as to why, but she shrugged it off.

"Have you lived here your whole life?" the teen asked.

"Yes, I haven't been anywhere else," Sookie said, watching the road.

"Bon Temps and Savannah, Georgia are the only other places I've been besides LA." Jo smiled sadly, she missed Savannah. That was where grandmother was born and raised. Jo used to stay with her there every summer for 3 weeks.

Sookie frowned, looking to Jo, then back to the road, "You miss it?"

"What?" Jo furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Savannah."

"Oh, yeah- a lot, actually." the teen chuckled.

"I'm sure Bill would let you visit."

"Not much of a reason to, honestly. The only reason I went there was to visit my grandmother, and she passed away last year."

"I'm sorry to hear that. My own grandmother, Gran, she passed away some weeks ago," Sookie said, her tone soft.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Jo frowned.

Sookie shrugged, "Me too."

The blonde parked and hopped out, Jo following in suit. Soon the two were inside and sat in a booth.

It was full with the lunchtime rush and several people watched Jo and Sookie. Some with contempt, others curious. Jo pretended not to notice them and kept her eyes on the tabletop.

"Just ignore them. Most are just nosy creeps," Sookie said, annoyance in her tone.

Jo cracked a smile, "You seem to know that for a fact."

"Oh, I do!" Sookie smiled back, "They're always nosing in on my business about Bill."

"Oh.." Jo nodded, suddenly understanding Sookie's irritation, "Who you date is your business and not the public's. I wonder when the rest of the world will understand that."

"I have no idea, and I'm starting to doubt that that will happen in our lifetime," Sookie chuckled, rolling her eyes.

Jo snickered a bit. A woman with black hair and light eyes walked up to them. She was really pretty and offered the two a smile.

"Hi, I'm Amy and I'll be your waitress for this afternoon," she said mostly to Jo. Jo assumed she already knew Sookie, "What would you like to drink?" she asked, setting down two menus.

"Sweet tea, please," Jo said in a small voice, offering a smile.

"Coke for me, Amy." Sookie said, chuckling.

"All right," Amy smiled and disappeared.

Jo peered down at the menu, "I hope I can get a job soon so I can help pay for food."

"What kind of job do you want?" Sookie asked.

"Something to do with animals.. or- back in LA, I used to work at the Art House- I'd be paid to paint people's portraits or commissions.." Jo shrugged.

"Oh! You're an artist?" Sookie sat forward, grinning.

Jo smiled, "Yeah.. I paint mostly, but I love to draw, too."

"How fantastic! I'll keep my ear out if someone wants their portrait done or the like," Sookie smiled.

"I'd really appreciate that, thank you so much." Jo gushed.

Two drinks were set on the table, and Jo looked up to Amy.

"Here you two are." Amy smiled and Jo noticed she didn't have an accent and wondered where she was from.

"Thank you," Jo said.

"Thanks, Amy. Say, how's Jason doin'?" Sookie asked, leaning back and her brow knit in confusion.

Amy looked to Jo then to Sookie. Her whole demeanor seemed to change instantly, from warm and welcoming to suspicious and cold, "He's all right, why?"

"Rene said he had a weird moment at work, nearly knocked him into the cutter." Sookie deadpanned, shrugging her shoulders.

Jo's eyebrows went high. That certainly wasn't good.

"He's all right." Amy said again, "I'll have to ask him what's going on, though."

Jo watched Amy and then to Sookie. The blonde's face looked blank but then she suddenly smiled, "Okay."

"Do you know what you want?" Amy said, the stiffness in her tone made Joanna uneasy.

"I'll have the chicken salad. What d'you want, Jo?" Sookie smiled.

Jo felt her uneasiness leave and smiled, "Um- the BLT?"

"Okay.. chicken salad and BLT.. coming up." Amy smiled, taking the menus and left.

Jo was curious about the whole conversation she'd witnessed, and decided to ask, "Who's Jason?"

"He's my brother,"

"Ooooh.. and they're dating?" Jo gestured with her chin to Amy.

"Yep.. it's odd. Jason's a dog, and she's.. really great." Sookie said her voice baffled.

Jo laughed softly, "Ah," with a shrug, she said, "The heart wants what the heart wants."

"Ain't that the truth?" Sookie laughed.

About an hour later, the clock struck 5. Jo and Sookie had been talking nearly nonstop about just about everything. Jo found she liked Sookie, quite a lot. She hoped she could count on Sookie if she were ever in trouble. Sookie was sweet but strong, she spoke her mind and seemed very honest.

Sookie told her about Gran's death and how many girls had been killed, strangled, for their affiliations with vampires.

Jo couldn't feel anymore frightened. She felt awful for Gran's murder but she was also stunned. She'd moved to a place that seemed to be the host for a serial killer. Surely, Miss Beth would have told her about that. Joanna thought it didn't matter much, as long as the killer was brought to justice.. and soon.

Now, they were on their way back to Bill's.

They fell into comfortable silence and Jo wondered, again, how Bill and Sookie met.

"Has Bill told you how we met?" Sookie asked.

That was odd, Jo thought, shrugging. Maybe Sookie was psychic.

"No, he hasn't." Jo smiled, "Would you tell me?'

"I can and will." the blonde grinned and delved into the story. Sookie left out the 'adult' moments, such as her raised lobido and dirty dreams, surmising the tale.

Jo listened in rapture, warming and in awe at the romantic tale. Twice, Sookie felt Bill had left her, either by death or otherwise, but still he returned. The teen sighed as Sookie finished the tale.

"Wow.. that could be a book," Jo grinned.

"Or a painting," Sookie chuckled.

And inspiration hit Jo like a ton of bricks. Since her parents death, she hadn't painted or drawn anything worthwhile. She was blocked and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get passed the spanse of anti-creativity. Until now..

Jo couldn't wait to get home and crack into the new paint.

"Thanks again for taking me out, Sookie." Jo said as Sookie parked in front of the house.

"No problem, it was fun," Sookie smiled broadly to her.

"So, I'll see you soon?" Jo asked, getting out of the car.

"Yeah, most likely tonight. I'll be back to see Bill."

"Okay, cool! Bye, Sookie!" the teen backed away, shutting the door.

"Bye, Jo!" Sookie called and drove away.

Joanna smiled and walked inside. The sun would set in two hours, she had two hours to paint or at least start a concept drawing.

Jo grabbed a cold Fresca from the fridge and jogged to her room. Jolly was sprawled out on his bed, still asleep.

She shook her head, chuckling. Jo put her sweater away and pulled out her sketchbook and pencil. She plugged her phone back into the speakers, playing a radio rock station.

Jo forewent the desk and instead sat on her bed and drew the scene in her head. Bill the fanged, pale skinned dark knight and Sookie the glowing, toga-wearing goddess.

At some point, during her doodling, she'd lain down in a more comfortable position.. however, in this new position, falling asleep was inevitable..

* * *

"Jo.."

She hummed into the comforter and fell back asleep.

Bill let out a chuckle. Joanna was sprawled across her bed, sketchbook next to her head and pencil still in hand, her golden brown hair fanned around her head. Jolly popped his head up and stared at Bill, then laid his head back down.

The vampire sighed, rather amused, "Joanna."

This time Jo sat up sharply with a startled snort and tossed her head around, confused.

At this, Bill laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh.. hi, Bill." Jo sat up into a comfortable kneeling position, looking around, still confused.

When had she fallen asleep?

"Hello, are you alright?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Yup.. I.." she looked around, shaking her head, "I was drawing." Jo chuckled.

"Ah, what'd you do today?" his eyes skimmed over her empty boxes and cluttered dresser top, "We can put up shelves later, if you'd like."

"Yeah, I would like that," Jo bobbed her head, "Oh!" her face took on a sudden look, "Sookie took me out for lunch- we went to Merlotte's."

"Great!" Bill grinned, "I'm glad you two are getting along."

"I don't see why we wouldn't, she really is fantastic," Jo chuckled. Her face dropped and she frowned, "Is Jessica back yet?"

"No.. I don't expect her to return too soon. She will be back though." Bill offered a smile.

Jo sighed, "I really need to apologize to her.."

Bill nodded a bit, then looked around again, "Well, I just wanted to check in on you.. and see if you're all right."

"I'm definitely all right," Jo chuckled, "Thank you, again.. I'll be cracking into those paints soon."

Bill chuckled, "Excellent, I'll leave it to you." and with that, the vampire stepped back and shut the door.

Jo yawned and stretched, arching her back and letting loose a hum. She hopped up and changed into her painting clothes, clothes she was perfectly fine with getting paint on. Once white cut off short with smudges of all colors of paint all over them and a matching t-shirt.

She sloppily tied her hair back and set to work.

By the time 12 AM rolled around, Jo had been painting for nearly four hours. She hardly noticed the ache in her back or the one in her hand or the fact her stomach was rumbling and demanding food.

Jo had actually gotten a lot of the scene done. She could only hope Bill and Sookie didn't mind being the analogous characters within the scene. Sookie was some kind of glowing goddess, floating in mid air. She wore a white, flowing Roman toga, her hair was long and her flesh sun kissed. Her brown eyes on Bill and her left hand reaching out to him. Bill was clad in coal black, shining armor. His flesh pale and his blue eyes trained on Sookie, his right hand reaching out for her. And in his left hand, a large, black broadsword.

In the background was two variations of the same scene: a beautiful forest. However, on Bill's side, it was night, the moon full and everything lit up in silver. On Sookie's side, it was day, birds and butterflies and everything lit in gold.

The canvas that it was painted on was quite large, and no space unused. She'd only have to touch up a bit here and there. Add some shadows and highlights.. then she'd be done. Jo had never painted something so large, so nearly complete in such a short amount of time.

Jolly let out an annoyed call, startling Jo from her thoughts. She was about to chastise him when the teen realized he probably had to pee.

"I'm coming," Jo grabbed her large, white sweatshirt. It had various smudges and smears of all sorts of colors. She shoved her feet into her flats and then clipped the leash onto his harness and led him out.

Bill was no where to be seen, with a shrug, Jo and Jolly left the house. The teen used her phone as a flashlight as Jolly led her into the forest again.

Jo frowned, looking around. The moon was giving off hardly a glow and she could only see within the limitations of her cell's light.

Joanna Marie was a coward. She jumped at shadows, and thunderstorms scared the hell out of her.. dark, creepy forests were no different.

Grumbling and blushing in shame, she urged Jolly to hurry up. As if to tease her, the goat took his sweet time.

Eventually, nearly 30 minutes later, Jo and Jolly were on their way back to the house. She hardly felt sane and her pulse was wild.

Walking up the stairs and into the house, Jo let out a sigh of relief.

"It's creepy out there-"

"So _this _is JoJo.."

Jo spun her head so quickly towards the voice, she heard her neck pop. She winced and hissed, rubbing her neck.

The one who said it smirked. If it were any other time, Jo would have been ogling the man.

It was the viking from her dreams!

All the many paintings and drawings she'd done over the years of him racked up in the dozens. And here he was! Flesh and blood!

He was incredibly tall, incredibly handsome. He had broad shoulders was riddled with muscles. His blonde hair was barely brushing his shoulders and he had gray-blue eyes. He wore a black tank top, black jeans, with a black leather jacket, and black boots.

Someone likes black.. Jo thought.

The other was a woman. Very beautiful with reddish-blonde hair, it was long and she wore an elegant blue dress that brushed her knees and very tall, red pumps.

"You _really_ do smell good.." the woman said, raising a brow and stepped towards Jo, "You know, you hurt Jess' feelings."

"And look, she's brought us snack.." the blonde man grinned, his fangs quickly descending as his eyes landed on Jolly.

Joanna's eyes widened and she quit breathing, glued to the spot where she stood. She tossed a weary glance to Bill.

Were they really going to eat her goat?! She finally met the man from her dreams and he wanted to eat her goat!

"Enough," Bill growled, earning an amused look from both Pam and Eric.

"Jessica.. can I talk to you?" Jo asked, her voice soft, and gestured toward the kitchen.

At Bill's pleading look, Jessica scoffed, "Fine," and she blurred to the kitchen.

Jo quickly plucked up Jolly, throwing a wary glance to the two new vampires and walked after Jessica.

As she reached the kitchen, the human turned to the young vampire.

"Jessica, I am _so_ sorry!" Joanna said, her voice full of sorrow.

"You're only saying that 'cause Eric an' Pam's here- and they scared you," Jessica scowled, yet looked proud.

"No, I'm not- well, they kinda _did_ scare me-" Jo muttered, chuckling and shrugged a bit, "But, I'm saying this because I _really _mean it. I am sorry, Jessica, for hurting your feelings by suggesting that you didn't have control.." Jo took a breath, and offered a smile, "I am really _very _sorry.. This is your home, I'm only a temporary guest- I'd hate for you feel like you don't belong here in your own home."

After a moment, the vampire shrugged, "Well.. alright, I forgive you," Jess smiled.

"Really?" Jo said weakly, smiling brightly.

"Yeah," Jess shrugged again. "And did they really scare you?"

Jo chuckled softly, "Well, yeah.. I mean, I thought they were really gonna eat Jolly."

Jessica snickered and reached over, petting Jolly's floppy ears, "He's really cute."

"And he knows it!" Jo said exasperated and laughed. She sat Jolly down, the goat wandered away and out of the kitchen, towards the living room.

Jessica offered a small laugh and walked passed Jo.

Jo followed and soon they were in the living room where Pam, Eric, and Bill all sat. Jess plopped down in the other armchair, leaving the only other space: between Pam and Eric.

Jo swallowed a bit, hoping Jolly made it safely to her room.

"Have a seat," Pam smiled alluring, patting the seat between them.

Joanna smiled politely and walked over, sitting between them.

"We'll talk business later," Eric said to Bill.

"I can go.." Jo gestured to the stairs.

"No, no.. we wanna learn about JoJo," Pam purred, amusement dancing in her eyes. She leaned back, a grin on her mouth.

Jo's face went red as Pam's gaze traveled slowly over her body. The teen was suddenly very conscious of how messy her hair was. The paint smearing across her creamy thighs, edging the hem of her shorts. The paint was across her wrists and on her fingertips, and probably, on her face.

"You paint?" Jessica asked.

"Occasionally the paint makes it to the canvas.." Jo muttered, fingering the dried baby blue on her knuckles.

Bill smiled a bit, Jessica let out a short chortle, and Pam threw her head back in a laugh.

"Humorous?" Eric smirked, looking to Bill.

Joanna peeked a glance at the massive, muscled man, then to Pam, then to Bill. The man really did seem to walk right off a painting of hers. Several paintings that were being shipped right to this address.

"Joanna, this is Eric Northman and Pam de Beaufort," Bill gestured to each of them.

"It's nice to meet you.." Jo said politely, offering Eric and Pam a smile.

"It'll be nice to eat you," Eric replied, giving her a toothy smile.

Jo's eyes widened again, her mouth popping open in an 'O' form. Her face blistered and she looked to Bill for help.

Bill let out an annoyed sigh, giving Eric a withered look, "Stop pestering her."

"Oh, why? She's fun!" Pam laughed.

"What're you paintin'?" Jessica asked, butting in.

"I can show you, Jess.." Jo hopped up, hoping specifically saying _Jess_, would make the others stay put.

She swiftly left the living room, still feeling the stares bore in the back of her head. Jo stepped up the stairs, the tip of her shoe hooking a step and she flopped forward, her palms and knee slapping against the steps.

"Oh my God! You okay?" Jess asked, helping Jo stand up straight.

"Yeah.. happens more than I'd like.." the brunette grumbled, glancing to her red palms.

At the wrinkle of Jessica's nose and the way she moved away, Jo thought she had grown tentacles! But glancing down to her shin, she saw a trickle of blood dripping down from an open cut, just above her knee.

"I am so sorr-"

"What's happened?" Pam barged into the foyer, her hands on her hips and annoyed look on her face. Seeing her leg, she narrowed her eyes, "Well now, isn't that smart?"

Jo blushed, "I didn't mean.. I didn't.." she tried to say.

Several things happened at once.. only three things she was certain of she actually saw.

The first thing was that Bill let out a roar that belonged to some kind of monster in a creature feature.

The second was that there was a viking kneeling on the steps before her, using his index finger to catch the trailing blood. He ran his finger up her shin to her knee, then popped his crimson covered finger into his mouth.

The third was that Pam was standing in front of Bill, keeping him from attacking Eric right then and there.

Jessica stood behind Jo, her hands on the teen's shoulders, looking ready to run.

Joanna stared, her eyes wide and unblinking. She stood so still, she swore she didn't even breathe.

"Do _not _feed from her, Eric!" Bill snapped, another growl tore from his chest.

Eric's mouth made a popping noise as he pulled his finger from his mouth. He slowly stood, even though he was two steps down, he was still taller than Jo.

"Stand down, Bill," Pam placed her hand on Bill's chest, keeping him at bay.

"Now.. what are you, little one?" the viking said softly, his watercolor eyes seemed much more blue.

"I'm scared.." Jo whispered.

Eric grinned wolfishly at the little human, "Good."

"Eric," Pam said, drawing the sheriff from his reverie.

The viking turned and jogged down the steps, "Don't worry, Papa Bill.. Your little daughters have no reason to fear us.. quite the contrary. Should you or they ever need us.. all they have to do is call.." he looked to Jo, meeting her fearful gaze, "I'll be in touch."

"Du skrämde den stackars lilla flicka!" Pam laughed as she walked towards the door.

"Utmärkt!" Eric replied, laughing.

And with that, Pam and Eric were gone, the door swinging open silently in their departure.

Jo sunk to her bottom on the steps, covering her face with her hands and let out a strained sigh. What would have happened if Pam or Bill weren't there? Pam seemed to be assisting Eric- keeping Bill away. If alone, would Eric have killed her? That thought chilled her and she swallowed thickly.

"I am so sorry," Bill was beside her in a heartbeat, "Eric.. he's.." the soldier struggled to find the words to describe the sheriff and to calm the human down.

"You okay, Jo?" Jess asked, wrapping an arm around the teen's slight shoulders.

"I'm fine.. it was my fault, I fell.." Jo shook her head sloppily, "I'm okay, really." she offered a smile to Bill then Jess.

"If you say so.." Bill knit his brow and shook his head, standing.

"Jess, did you want to see the painting still?" Joanna smiled to Jessica, eager to get passed this strange moment.

What did Eric mean by '_what are you'_? She was just Jo. Just Joanna Marie Gale-Compton.. 17 year old coward and painter.

Right?

* * *

Translations:

Du skrämde den stackars lilla flicka! - You scared the poor little girl!

Utmärkt! - Excellent!

Author's Note: So! First part was a bit of a filler, sorry- but it seemed to fit well.. How'd you like Eric and Pam's introduction? I hope you liked it, I know I did.

Next chapter is gonna be FULL of action- more or less.. Oooh, I wonder what will happen, huh? *winks.*


End file.
